Zim's First Winter
by Mixceny
Summary: Zim was not prepared for winter! His PAK doesn't have the proper equipment, so he has to hope that he can learn to adapt to conditions he's not ever dealt with. Dib is also dealing with issues of his own. Why is he so obsessed with Zim? Sure, defending the world is a factor, but even he can tell this obsession is getting to be more than just spying...ZaDR, fluff, possible smut
1. Gir's Snow

I just want to say before this starts, this is based before the Christmas Special, so Zim has never had an encounter with winter or the cold.

* * *

Zim hadn't left his lab in two days, as it was, as the humans called it, the 'weekend,' where attendants of skool were free to roam away from their human duties. It happened every five days, and Zim found it rather odd, as invader smeets don't get breaks from training until they are ready to help with the mission. Regardless, he used it to his advantage to further plan to take over Earth, destroy all of humanity, and make the little blue/green planet fit for Irken life.

" **Mastah, mastah! It's snowin' mastah!** "The silver robot slave squealed, bursting through the transparently pink elevator and running around the small lab, " **It's so prettyful!** " His blue eyes were almost glowing with excitement as he stopped in front of his master, arms holding his small body up so his head peeked over the large display of buttons and levers. The irken looked at his slave with interest, "Snow? What is this 'snow' you speak of?"

The computer answered that for him, "Snow is precipitation in the form of flakes of crystalline water ice that falls from clouds." Zim frowned, "'Crystalline water ice?'" He had heard the name 'precipitation' used in the humans science teachings, which meant rain, but never anything as complex as 'crystalline.' "Frozen water." It responded with a slight pinch of annoyance in it's robotic voice, causing the green boy to gasp in horror.

Water is acidic, and Irken are not exposed to extreme low temperature, as they aren't normally sent to places with lower temperature without a temperature adjusting module in their PAK. Frozen means that it must be quite low..."Gir!" Zim yelled, causing the robot, who has now left, to come running back in. He has a small tuft of snow on his head, which was flaking off as he approached the Irken, " **Yeeesss?** " "What is the temperature outside?" After a moment of his servants leave, he heard the dark voice of a semi-functioning Sir unit, " **Sir, it is 30 degrees fahrenheit, which is -1 degrees celcius.** "

The invaders eyes grew, and he immediately send out a call request to The Tallest.

* * *

Purple was munching away on some chips, whilst Red was doing an overview of O:ID2. A small irken walked into the room, in full uniform, "My tallests, incoming call from Invader Zim." The two looked at eachother and rolled their eyes, both turning towards the monitor in the center of the room. "Take it..." Red said reluctantly, and Zim appeared on the screen, seemingly shaking and posessing a rather concerned look. A few of the wires on the floor were sparking for Gir frequenting so much that the water was starting to affect his machinery, and a few of his monitors were off. "My tallest, why did you send me to cold planet with no temperature control module?!" The two rulers looked at eachother and frowned, Earth got cold? Not like it mattered, just a new fact they didn't know before.

"Well ah, Zim...Becauusee..." Red thought for a moment, and Purple decided to take the oppertunity, "We wanted to see if you could adapt to the cooler weather there!" "Yeah!" The two swiftly nodded, hoping Zim would fall for it. Naturally, the smaller green Irken believed every word, "Ah, alright. I shall not fail you! Thank you for this oppertunity to futher prove my abilities as an invader!" He grinned proudly, causing Red to hold back a snicker. "Yes yes Zim! Now, we have many things to deal with, so goodbye!" "But wai-" *bloop* Purple sighed, "Will he ever die off?" Red shrugged in response, and they went back to eating.

* * *

Dib watched as his rival sighed at the large monitor, walking towards the elevator. A grin on his face, he slipped on his coat and shoes. He had known Zim couldn't handle water from when they had that water ballon fig- er, war, but he was curious on the boys reaction to snow. If he can't handle the cold, would the snow hurt him even worse...? Oh the ideas plotting in his mind as he walked down to the kitchen were _pure eeviiil_ , perfect for exposing Zim as the Alien he truly is!

Gaz was eating Dib's cereal, as per usual, hardly paying attention to anything but her GameSlave. The boy grinned at Gaz, " **Gaz!** Guess what?" He said enthusiastically, causing her to groan, "What?" The big-headed boy sat down, an apple in hand as he spoke in a maniaclly evil tone, "Zim can't handle rain, right? And he can't handle the cold, so he will hate the snow! I can destroy whatever he's planning all winter long!" The girl sighed at him, "Really Dib? Is he all you ever think about anymore?" She got up and left, making the boy pause in the midst of his glory. She was right, Zim WAS all he thought about anymore...Well, besides Skool. But he only cared about that anymore because Zim was there to seem "normal."

Tossing his finished apple core into the bin, he made his way to school. It was the first snow of the year, and rather harsh compared to normal. The ground had become slick with thin sheets of ice, and piles of snow were built up from the previous night's blizzard-like winter storm. It crunched under Dibs feet, the breeze making him shiver. Sure, he had a black trenchcoat year-round, but his face was completely exposed. Maybe he should invest in a scarf soon...Oh well, one day won't hurt much.

He put his earbuds in and made his way to school. Not a lot of people knew, but Dib actually really liked music. He wasn't really sure why, he just enjoyed what they did to him. They could make him calm or excited, or really upset, depending on what he desired. With The Living Gravestone being his artist of choice, he smirked, as the melodic sensations filled his ears and got him pumped for what was yet to come.

* * *

I feel like this is a good spot to end this. First Invader Zim fanfic, and my first actually finished chapter of anything in almost a year now...  
See the reference there music fans? Eh? Eh? I hope at least someone gets it...Cause that's honestly one of my favourites as well.  
I hope you guys enjoyed as always!

 _-Mixceny_


	2. Zim's Coats

So sorry for such a late update! A lot has been going on in my personal life, so please try to understand, as I don't prewrite my chapters because of how many laptops I've managed to swap out, and I'm getting yet another one soon. :'D Fun of having hand-me-downs.

One more thing: Please follow me as an author! I'm not saying that to just get mroe reads I promise, but I put up shorter stories on a regular basis, so if you want more regular uploads, then it's highly suggested.

Anyways, please enjoy, and leave a review if you do read. Positive or not, they motivate me more than anything to keep going.

* * *

Dib approached the school, looking around for his Irken rival. Odd, when Dib showed up later than normal, usually Zim would greet him with some form of insult. Amber eyes scanned the area to further confirm his suspicions, the alien indeed was nowhere to be seen. Rather than following the students that were headed inside, he decided he should go pay a visit to Zim and see what was up.

Gaz noticed that Dib was starting to walk off and approached him, "You know dad's gonna be mad if he finds out you're skipping class..." He gave her a skeptical look, "And what, 'ground' me again?" He used hand motions to emphasize his words, "He couldn't care less what I do." She shrugged, Dib running off towards the Irken's house.

About halfway to the alien's house, he spotted what had to be Zim. He was bundled tightly inside if several jackets and scarves, causing him to waddle more than walk towards the school. Dib snickered at the boy, he looked stupid all bundled up like that, it gave him the perfect idea. Grabbing a small patch of snow in his palm, he quickly formed it into a ball and threw it in Zim's direction. Sure enough, it hit him on the head. His head sizzled and the spot actually seemed to change to a lighter green, steam rizing and him falling back into the snow. His entire head began to burn with a mix of the cold and the ice water quickly melting on contact with him.

Sure, the human found it amusing for a minute, but he felt a ping of guilt. What if he's seriously hurting Zim? Wait...He shook his head, why did he even care? It was Zim! But has Zim ever seriously hurt anyone...? Dib sighed, walking over and pulling Zim upright. The Irken glared at him as Dib took a step back, "Sorry..." He mumbled sheepishly. Why was he apologizing? Didn't he hate Zim? The alien gave him a strange look, clearly he was having the same confusion.

Dib shrugged it off, "Stupid space boy, how many coats do you need?" Zim's expression changed to his usual look, irritable and ready to fight, "Well I'm sorry your planet is so dangerous!" Zim glared, causing the other to smirk, "Most humans only wear one. You want to be 'normal' right?"

The Irken sighed, looking down at the bundle of coats. He couldn't even see his boots...The Dib wasn't wrong. But how was he going to keep himself at a proper temprature for his species? He slowly started pulling them off, one by one, hating how it seemed to get colder with each one he removed. In total he had 7 on himself, as well as 5 scarves. Slowly he managed to reduce each down to one, despite him shivering, "How do you humans survive in this temprature...?" Dib shrugged, "We're used to it."

It was a seemingly rare moment between the two, they weren't trying to kill eachother. As much as the two seemed to despise eachother, Dib didn't exactly want Zim to be exposed. It'd mean he wasn't crazy, but then it'd mean he had nobody again. Zim had Gir, but the unit wasn't exactly the greatest company in the world...Six months...

Zim stood there, thinking, then frowned at Dib, "We're late for class...What if they suspect..." Dib shrugged, "It's cold. A lot of kids get sick when the weather changes as suddenly as it does, so they probably just think we got something." The alien looked a him with pride, "You humans get sick so easily!" It had given Zim an idea. If he changed the temprature of everywhere in the world, all the humans would get sick...He laughed alous maniacly for a moment, making Dib look at him with a confused expression. "Nevermind, Dib-stink." He hissed, turning on his heel. The back of his head was a lighter green than the front, his burns clearly not healing as well as they should. The injured skin burned, but he ignored the sensation.

Dib to, had noticed that his burns weren't healed. The hot from the snowball was, so why weren't these? "Freak..." He mumbled to himself, just loud enough to cause Zim to turn around, "Excuusee me, Dib-Stink?" Red eyes leered at the boy.

* * *

I have no motivation. Bad time to stop, probably. Do I care? No, I'll continue this once I get some desire to write it.

 _-Mixceny_


End file.
